nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Victorian Nordock
Needs cleanup This article needs significant clean-up to remove the second-person pronouns. --The Krit 01:45, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Verifications Is it really true that no patches are required? This server operates at NWN version 1.00? --The Krit 01:45, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :sorry that poor wording on my part it is version 1.69 however it doesn't need any extra player created patches such as CEP to be used. It will soon have a big clean up done however there is still more information to be added and a lot is being moved from all sorts of locations. I just want most of it done before cleaning up so it maintains some consistency.--EmpireGuard 03:04, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::CEP is not a patch. In fact, there are no player-created patches that I'm aware of. --The Krit 13:01, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Implosion: Implosion's DC is 3 above standard implosion's, so 6 above the normal DC for spells? It affects "any" non-hostile creature, including the caster and friendly NPCs? (Otherwise the targeting would be standard, wouldn't it?) --The Krit 22:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) * Targetting and DC is that of the standard Implosion spell, feel free to remove this line if you wish Krit. Brainless Mike 09:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) * This line alone should be satisfactory: "Implosion can be blocked by immunity to death magic." Brainless Mike 07:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) * If there are no objections, I will go ahead and change Implosion. Brainless Mike 04:51, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Caps: Why are some spells described as being capped at caster level 40? Wouldn't it be less confusing to say the spells (or at least their damage) are not capped? --The Krit 22:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) * I personally don't see the big difference, but if you feel uncapped is a better term, feel free to change it ;) Brainless Mike 09:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Well Written Kudos to you Nathan :) 05:16, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Special features of Victorian Nordock It appears to me that though some time and thought has obviously gone into much of this article that there are special features of Victorian Nordock that are conspicuously absent. The purpose of highlightiung these features would be to show what sets Victorian Nordock apart form other Nordock servers In particular, the item enhancement system and the altar quest system are unique features that are not present in any other on line Nordock module that I have seen over the years. I think the article could be much improved by removing sections like the Benzor to Trondor return as this information is available in-game where it is much more readily applicable. Perhaps it could be reduced to something like, "Three separate strategic guides are available to aid new players in the gateway welcome area." I think we also take some simple additions for granted, like the loot transformation wand. Perhaps there could be an Altar Quests heading with an introductory line like: "Victorian Nordock employs a system of special quests obtainable at temples throughout the game world. Individual characters can obtain and redeem these quests by praying at any altar." "Starting players are encouraged to enjoy altar quests in party with others with scripted gold and experience rewards for each player received on completion." "Players who persevere to coomplete altar quests at epic levels can be rewarded with items that enhance gameplay. These will include gems to customize magical items and a rod that converts unwanted items in the player inventory into gold." "Altar quests are assigned randomly to each player, and there is no limit to how many times they can be attempted." I am just spit balling here, of course. 16:53, February 18, 2018 (UTC)